


My Loved One(s)

by SwallaShalla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kuro & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, One-Sided Kuro/Lance (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sorry I couldn't contain myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BOTH IN ENGLISH AND ITALIAN. IF YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND THE PART IN ENGLISH.ITAKeith e Shiro sono amici prima della missione Kerberos. Keith e Kuro sono amici dopo la missione Kerberos.Keith è innamorato di entrambi.Partono per lo spazio con tre studenti della Garrison e formano Voltron.ENGKeith and Shiro are friends before the failed Kerberos mission. Keith and Kuro are friends after the failed Kerberos mission.Keith is in love with both of them.They leave for space with three Garrison students and they form Voltron.
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	My Loved One(s)

Keith e Shiro sono amici prima della missione Kerberos.

Si sono conosciuti quando il più piccolo aveva sedici anni e un animo ribelle tanto quanto i suoi capelli non conformi allo stile militare della prestigiosa Galaxy Garrison. 

A quei tempi Shiro stava ancora con Adam, il suo fidanzato, praticamente suo marito, ormai. 

Keith si disse che era solo una cotta infantile, la sua. Dopotutto, Shiro era più grande di lui, era bello, ben costruito, intelligente, generoso e con un sorriso che riusciva perfino a demolire le mura che Keith aveva costruito tanto bene attorno al suo cuore. 

Nonostante il fatto che la sua cotta (amore?) per Takashi Shirogane fosse proibito, Keith non poteva fare a meno di sé stesso.

Sognava Shiro, della sue braccia che lo circondavano e delle sue soffici labbra che premevano sulle sue, proprio come facevano con quelle di Adam.

Sognava dei suoi occhi che lo guardavamo come se fosse l'unica cosa che contasse per lui, sognava tutte quelle piccole attenzioni insignificanti che gli farebbero sciogliere il cuore, come piccoli baci sul naso, sulla fronte o sulle guance. Sognava piccole carezze sulle mani, sul viso, sui fianchi da quelle mani grandi e calde.

Sognava quel corpo muscoloso e caldo sopra il suo, mentre lo baciava dolcemente e amorevolmente, mentre lui gemeva il suo nome, mentre lo supplicava, mentre raggiungeva il culmine con un grido di _Takashi_ –

E poi si risvegliava nel letto del suo dormitorio, triste, solo, eccitato e con un compagno di stanza che si lamentava di tutto il rumore che faceva.

Quindi arrivò la missione Kerberos e, qualche settimana prima del lancio, uno Shiro ubriaco venne nella sua camera (fortunatamente il suo compagno era da qualcun altro per la notte, non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse in quello stato di vulnerabilità tranne lui), spiegandogli che Adam aveva rotto con lui perché non voleva che partisse.

Shiro pensava che anche Keith non lo avrebbe sostenuto. Pensava che Keith gli avrebbe detto che era folle partire con una malattia ai muscoli, al cuore.

Ciò che non si aspettava erano un paio di braccia che lo circondavano (più o meno, le braccia di Keith erano corte in confronto al corpo di Shiro) e delle parole rassicuranti sussurrate al suo orecchio. Parole come:

«Non m'importa quello che dice Adam, sarò sempre al tuo fianco. Ti sosterrò sempre. Questo è il tuo sogno, no? Allora inseguilo, e combatti per esso» 

Quella notte Shiro rimase da Keith, entrambi abbracciati nel letto del minore mentre si tratteneva o l'un l'altro. 

-

Quindi Shiro partì.

E Keith rimase alla Garrison. 

Per i sei mesi andava tutto normalmente. Andava a lezione, studiava, si isolava spesso dagli altri, e rimaneva il più possibile aggiornato sulle novità della missione. 

Qualche giorno prima della catastrofe, fu annunciato che l'astronave era appena atterrata su Kerberos, la luna di Plutone, e l'equipaggio sarebbe presto uscito per raccogliere campioni di ghiaccio.

Qualche giorno dopo, la missione Kerberos fu dichiarata fallita e l'equipaggio fu ritenuto morto.

-

Ci fu un funerale, per tutti e tre. 

Era ingiusto. Shiro non poteva essere morto.

Molti si avvicinarono a Keith con sguardi tristi, pietosi e confusi, come per dire "Takashi Shirogane era davvero _suo_ amico?" oppure "poverino, aveva solo lui, adesso è solo". 

Questi sguardi gli facevano venire voglia di andarsene di lì. Ed è proprio quello che fece.

Quando uscì dalla chiesa, vide che l'esterno della struttura era completamente deserto. Si vede che volevano stare tutti dentro, dato che pioveva. 

Qualche passo dopo, la pioggia iniziò a bagnargli i capelli ed i vestiti. Keith amava la pioggia. È bella, rilassante, ma allo stesso tempo è anche vivace. A volte ti fa venire voglia di restare a casa, al caldo, altre volte, invece, ti viene la voglia di mollare tutto e correre sotto di essa, ballando mentre ti bagni. 

È anche sotto la pioggia che ha conosciuto Shiro. 

Ed è anche sotto la pioggia che avrebbe conosciuto Kuro o, per essere precisi, Ryou Shirogane. 

Dopo qualche minuto di auto commiserazione, Keith decise di rientrare, e stava per farlo quando senti una voce.

«Tu sei Keith, vero?» una chiese una voce.

Quando Keith si giro, vide un uomo appoggiato alla parete esterna della chiesa, con una sigaretta in bocca e i capelli neri leggermente lunghi.

Keith socchiuse gli occhi «Posso sapere chi lo sta chiedendo?» chiese.

L'uomo alzò la testa, una sigaretta ormai finita in bocca e un viso molto familiare lo stavano fissando un sorriso storto.

L'uomo si avvicinò sollevando la mano «Ryou» disse «Ryou Shirogane, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Kuro» 

«Keith» rispose lui, stringendogli la mano «Keith Kogane»

«Lo so» sorrise lui.

Ci fu silenzio. E poi «Come mi conosci?»

Kuro sorrise «Il piccolo Takashi non la smetteva mai di parlare di te»

Keith spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. 

Dopo un pò il silenzio fu rotto da uno starnuto di Keith, seguito da un altro.

Kuro ridacchiò «Forza, vieni qui» disse. Quando Keith lo raggiunse al coperto, Kuro gli diede la sua giacca perfettamente asciutta.

«Grazie» mormorò Keith piano.

«Forza, vieni dentro» disse Kuro mentre entrava.

Keith non sapeva perché, ma lo seguì. 

-

A quanto pare anche i nonni di Shiro avevano sentito parlare di Keith. Non appena rientrarono, gli anziani signori si diressero verso di lui.

«Tu devi essere Keith» disse la nonna «Io sono Fuyuko e lui è Jiji» disse, indicando suo marito» «Takashi ci ha parlato tanto di te»

Keith, non sapendo come rispondere, fece solo le condoglianze alla famiglia.

I Fuyuko e Jiji fecero solo dei sorrisi tristi «L'importante è che abbia seguito il suo sogno» disse lui.

«Era davvero felice. Quando ci è venuto a trovare, prima di partire, ci ha detto di come il suo fidanzato lo aveva lasciato. Era un peccato perché era un bravo ragazzo. Ma ci ha fatto piacere come ha parlato di questo ragazzo Keith che lo ha sostenuto» spiegò lei.

Keith arrossì. 

Dopo un pò di girovagare, Keith incontrò la famiglia Holt. Era triste vedere una famiglia così spezzata. 

Ma Keith sapeva che tutto questo era sbagliato. Sapeva che Shiro non era morto, e sicuramente non lo erano neanche gli Holt.

Ancor prima che se ne accorgesse, il funerale era finito e la gente stava uscendo dalla chiesa. 

La Garrison aveva dato a tutti gli studenti un mese di vacanza per via della missione. Erano già passati un paio di giorni e Keith era rimasto nella sua baracca nel deserto. 

Un vecchio amico di suo padre lo aveva accompagnato alla chiesa, dicendogli che non avrebbe potuto riportarlo indietro.

Non poteva andare da solo dato che si era dimenticato di fare rifornimento al suo hovercraft ed era già in ritardo. 

Si stava per preparare per una lunghissima camminata quando una voce lo chiamò.

«Keith, hai bisogno di un passaggio?»

Quando il ragazzino si girò, vide Kuro che stava indicando una bellissima [moto](https://www.alamy.it/bordeaux-aquitaine-france-05-05-2020-yamaha-v-max-1200-moto-moto-vecchio-timer-vintage-moto-classico-image356818811.html?pv=1&stamp=2&imageid=C0E6D697-BABB-442D-9AFB-842F0580D77B&p=224555&n=0&orientation=0&pn=1&searchtype=0&IsFromSearch=1&srch=foo%3dbar%26st%3d0%26pn%3d1%26ps%3d100%26sortby%3d2%26resultview%3dsortbyPopular%26npgs%3d0%26qt%3dyamaha%2520vmax%26qt_raw%3dyamaha%2520vmax%26lic%3d3%26mr%3d0%26pr%3d0%26ot%3d0%26creative%3d%26ag%3d0%26hc%3d0%26pc%3d%26blackwhite%3d%26cutout%3d%26tbar%3d1%26et%3d0x000000000000000000000%26vp%3d0%26loc%3d0%26imgt%3d0%26dtfr%3d%26dtto%3d%26size%3d0xFF%26archive%3d1%26groupid%3d%26pseudoid%3d%26a%3d%26cdid%3d%26cdsrt%3d%26name%3d%26qn%3d%26apalib%3d%26apalic%3d%26lightbox%3d%26gname%3d%26gtype%3d%26xstx%3d0%26simid%3d%26saveQry%3d%26editorial%3d1%26nu%3d%26t%3d%26edoptin%3d%26customgeoip%3d%26cap%3d1%26cbstore%3d1%26vd%3d0%26lb%3d%26fi%3d2%26edrf%3d%26ispremium%3d1%26flip%3d0%26pl%3d).

«Uhm... Sì, grazie»

Kuro sorrise a causa della faccia di Keith e chiese, ghignado «Ti godi la vista?»

Keith sorrise a sua volta «Beh, non tutti i giorni vedi una Yamaha V-Max 1200 in buone condizioni»

Kuro fece un sorriso sorpreso «Vedo che qualcun s'intende di moto, eh?»

«È soltanto un hobby»

«Bene, cherrybomb, sali a bordo»

Keith arrossì, ma sorrise e fece come gli era stato detto. 

-

Quando Kuro intravide la baracca, chiese se era quella la destinazione di Keith.

«Sì, perché?» chiese lui, ingenuo.

"Lui è Takashi sono fatti l'uno per l'altro" pensò scherzosamente Kuro.

Poi riflesse. 

Takashi se n'era andato. Non sarebbe tornato. Mai più. 

Quando arrivarono, Kuro lasciò Keith davanti alla porta della baracca.

Keith esitò, ma disse «Vuoi entrare? La pioggia sta peggiorando parecchio»

Kuro lo fissò scettico. Poi, con un'alzata di spalle annuì.

«Puoi mettere la moto nel garage, dovrebbe esserci spazio accanto al mio hovercraft.

Kuro annuì un'altra volte e fece come gli era stato detto.

Quindi, dopo aver mandato un messaggio ai suoi nonni avvertendo che non sarebbe passato da loro per la serata, passando dalla porta collegata al garage, entrò nella baracca. 

-

Dopo aver cenato, i due si spostarono silenziosamente sul divano. 

«Secondo te è davvero andato?» chiese Keith.

«Non so più cosa pensare, ormai» sospirò Kuro «mi sembra ieri che il piccolo Takashi sognava le stelle e giocava con il suo proiettore nella sua cameretta, e adesso è andato»

«Perché lo chiami "piccolo"? Non siete gemelli?»

Kuro rimase in silenzio per un pò. Quindi, come se si sentisse un nodo in gola, spiegò «Quando era piccolo, a Takashi era appena stata diagnosticata la sua malattia. Ogni volta che andavamo in ospedale, sembrava sempre così piccolo in quegli enormi letti d'ospedale...»

«Quando i nostri genitori morirono, decisi che avrei dovuto proteggere il piccolo Takashi da qualsiasi pericolo. Ogni volta che sento che è triste, mi riaffiora alla mente l'immagine di quel bambino in ospedale, con in mano il suo orsacchiotto preferito, impaurito. Io mi stendevo con lui sul lettino e lo abbracciavo finché non si addormentava»

Kuro sospirò. Tutti quei ricordi di loro da bambini lo facevano sempre commuovere, nonostante il fatto che non si considerasse una persona sentimentale.

«Perché mi racconti tutto questo? Mi conosci appena...» chiese Keith piano.

«Non lo so...» disse «Takashi si fidava tanto di te... Credo che... Tu sia una brava persona»

Keith sorrise «Sai, credo che tu sia l'unica persona oltre a Shiro che lo abbia mai detto»

«Beh, è ovvio» disse lui, e rise quando Keith fece una faccia confusa «la maggior parte della gente o è uno stronzo egoista, o è completamente cieca»

Keith ridacchiò. 

«Grazie»

«No, grazie a te» rispose Kuro con un sorriso. 

Dopo di che, ci fu silenzio. Un silenzio comodo e tranquillo, non imbarazzante come quello alla chiesa. 

«Ehi, dovrei avere della birra, vuoi?» chiese Keith all'improvviso.

«Certo, perché no»

-

I raggi di sole entrarono dalla tenda leggermente strappata della finestra nella camera da letto della baracca. 

Quegli stessi raggi colpirono dei capelli scuri che erano poggiati su un cuscino. 

Keith aprì piano gli occhi.

Davanti a lui vide il muro di legno leggermente rovinato che assorbiva i raggi di sole dell'alba.

È, dietro di lui, qualcuno aveva appena mormorato qualcosa piano e ha avvolto un braccio attorno alla sua vita. 

Keith spalancò gli occhi quando i ricordi della sera prima gli riaffiorarono la mente.

Cazzo.

Keith and Shiro are friends before the Kerberos mission.

They met when the youngest was sixteen and a rebellious soul as much as his hair does not conform to the military style of the prestigious Galaxy Garrison.

Back then Shiro was still with Adam, his boyfriend, practically his husband now.

Keith told himself it was just a childish crush, his. After all, Shiro was older than him, handsome, well built, intelligent, generous and with a smile that he could even demolish the walls that Keith had built so well around his heart.

Despite the fact that his crush (love?) on Takashi Shirogane was prohibited, Keith could not contain himself.

He dreamed of Shiro, of his arms surrounding him and his soft lips pressing on his, just as they did with Adam's.

He dreamed of his eyes that we looked at him as if he were the only thing that mattered to him, he dreamed of all those insignificant little attentions that would melt his heart, like small kisses on the nose, forehead or cheeks. He dreamed of small caresses on his hands, on his face, on his hips by those large and warm hands.

He dreamed of that muscular and warm body above his, while kissing him softly and lovingly, while he moaned his name, while begging him, while reaching the climax with a cry of _Takashi–_

And then he woke up in his dormitory bed, sad, lonely, excited and with a roommate who complained of all the noise he made.

Then the Kerberos mission came and, a few weeks before launch, a drunken Shiro came to his room (luckily his roommate was with someone else for the night, he didn't want anyone to see him in that vulnerable state except him), explaining that Adam had broken up with him because he didn't want him to leave.

Shiro thought Keith wouldn't support him either. He thought Keith would tell him that it was insane to leave with a muscle disease.

What he didn't expect were a pair of arms surrounding him (more or less, Keith's arms were short compared to Shiro's body) and reassuring words whispered in his ear. Words like:

«I don't care what Adam says, I'll always be by your side. I will always support you. This is your dream, isn't it? Then chase him, and fight for it» 

That night Shiro stayed with Keith, both hugging each other in the boy's bed while he was holding or each other.

-

Then Shiro left.

And Keith stayed at the Garrison.

Everything went normally for the six months. He went to class, studied, often isolated himself from others, and remained as updated as possible on the mission news.

A few days before the catastrophe, it was announced that the spaceship had just landed on Kerberos, Pluto's moon, and the crew would soon go out to collect ice samples.

A few days later, the Kerberos mission was declared bankrupt and the crew was deemed dead.

-

There was a funeral for all three.

It was unfair. Shiro could not have been dead.

Many approached Keith with sad, pitiful and confused looks, as if to say "Was Takashi Shirogane really _his_ friend?" or "poor thing, he only had him, now he is alone".

These looks made him want to leave there. And that's exactly what he did.

When he left the church, he saw that the exterior of the structure was completely deserted. You can see that they all wanted to be inside, since it was raining.

A few steps later, the rain began to wet his hair and clothes. Keith loved the rain. It is beautiful, relaxing, but at the same time it is also lively. Sometimes it makes you want to stay home, warm, other times, however, you feel like giving up everything and running under it, dancing while you get wet.

It is also in the rain that he met Shiro.

And it is also in the rain that he would have known Kuro or, to be precise, Ryou Shirogane.

After a few minutes of self-pity, Keith decided to return, and was about to do it when you hear a voice.

«You're Keith, aren't you?» one voice asked. 

When Keith turned around, he saw a man leaning against the outside wall of the church, with a cigarette in his mouth and slightly long black hair.

Keith's eyes narrowed. «Can I know who's asking?» churches.

The man raised his head, a cigarette now gone in his mouth and a very familiar face were staring at him with a crooked smile.

The man came up raising his hand «Ryou» said «Ryou Shirogane, but you can call me Kuro» 

«Keith» he replied, shaking his hand «Keith Kogane» 

«I know» he smiled.

There was silence. And then «How do you know me?» 

Kuro smiled «Little Takashi never stopped talking about you» 

Keith's eyes widened in surprise.

After a while the silence was broken by a sneeze from Keith, followed by another one. 

Kuro chuckled «Come on, com'here» he said. When Keith joined him indoors, Kuro gave him his perfectly dry jacket.

«Thanks» Keith murmured softly.

«Come on, follow me» Kuro said as he entered.

Keith didn't know why, but followed him.

-

Apparently Shiro's grandparents had also heard of Keith. As soon as they returned, the elderly gentlemen headed towards him.

«You must be Keith» said the grandmother. «I am Fuyuko and he is Jiji» she said, pointing to her husband. «Takashi has told us so much about you»

Keith, not knowing how to respond, only made condolences to the family.

Fuyuko and Jiji only made sad smiles «The important thing is that he followed his dream» he said.

«He was really happy. When he came to visit us, before leaving, he told us how his boyfriend had left him. It was a shame because he was a good boy. But we were pleased how he spoke of this boy Keith who supported him» she explained.

Keith blushed.

After a bit of wandering, Keith met the Holt family. It was sad to see such a broken family.

But Keith knew that all of this was wrong. He knew that Shiro was not dead, and certainly the Holt were not.

Even before he knew it, the funeral was over and people were leaving the church.

Garrison had given all the students a week of vacation because of the mission. A couple of days had already passed and Keith had stayed in his shack in the desert.

An old friend of his father had accompanied him to the church, telling him that he could not bring him back.

He couldn't go alone as he had forgotten to refuel his hovercraft and was already late.

He was about to prepare for a very long walk when a voice called out to him.

«Keith, do you need a ride?» 

When the boy turned, he saw Kuro pointing at a beautiful [motorcycle](https://www.alamy.it/bordeaux-aquitaine-france-05-05-2020-yamaha-v-max-1200-moto-moto-vecchio-timer-vintage-moto-classico-image356818811.html?pv=1&stamp=2&imageid=C0E6D697-BABB-442D-9AFB-842F0580D77B&p=224555&n=0&orientation=0&pn=1&searchtype=0&IsFromSearch=1&srch=foo%3dbar%26st%3d0%26pn%3d1%26ps%3d100%26sortby%3d2%26resultview%3dsortbyPopular%26npgs%3d0%26qt%3dyamaha%2520vmax%26qt_raw%3dyamaha%2520vmax%26lic%3d3%26mr%3d0%26pr%3d0%26ot%3d0%26creative%3d%26ag%3d0%26hc%3d0%26pc%3d%26blackwhite%3d%26cutout%3d%26tbar%3d1%26et%3d0x000000000000000000000%26vp%3d0%26loc%3d0%26imgt%3d0%26dtfr%3d%26dtto%3d%26size%3d0xFF%26archive%3d1%26groupid%3d%26pseudoid%3d%26a%3d%26cdid%3d%26cdsrt%3d%26name%3d%26qn%3d%26apalib%3d%26apalic%3d%26lightbox%3d%26gname%3d%26gtype%3d%26xstx%3d0%26simid%3d%26saveQry%3d%26editorial%3d1%26nu%3d%26t%3d%26edoptin%3d%26customgeoip%3d%26cap%3d1%26cbstore%3d1%26vd%3d0%26lb%3d%26fi%3d2%26edrf%3d%26ispremium%3d1%26flip%3d0%26pl%3d).

«Um... Yes, thank you»

Kuro smiled because of Keith's face and asked, grinning «Do you enjoy the view?» 

Keith smiled in turn «Well, not every day you see a Yamaha V-Max 1200 in good condition» 

Kuro smiled in surprise. «I see that someone knows about motorcycles, huh?» 

«It's just a hobby» 

«Well, cherrybomb, get on board»

Keith blushed, but smiled and did as he was told.

-

When Kuro glimpsed the shack, he asked if that was Keith's destination.

«Yes why?» he asked naively.

"He and Takashi are made for each other," thought Kuro jokingly.

Then he reflected.

Takashi was gone. He wouldn't come back. Never again.

When they arrived, Kuro left Keith in front of the shack door.

Keith hesitated, but said «Do you want to come in? The rain is getting worse»

Kuro stared at him skeptically. Then, with a shrug, he nodded.

«You can put the bike in the garage, there should be space next to my hovercraft» 

Kuro nodded again and did as he was told.

So, after sending a message to his grandparents warning that he would not go to them for the evening, passing through the door connected to the garage, he entered the shack.

-

After dinner, the two moved silently to the sofa.

«Do you think he's really gone?» Keith asked.

«I don't know what to think anymore» Kuro sighed. «It seems yesterday that little Takashi dreamed of the stars and played with his projector in his bedroom, and now he's gone» 

«Why do you call him" little"? Aren't you twins?» 

Kuro was silent for a while. Then, as if he felt a lump in his throat, he explained «When he was little, Takashi had just been diagnosed with his illness. Every time we went to the hospital, he always seemed so small in those huge hospital beds...»

«When our parents died, I decided that I should protect little Takashi from any danger. Whenever I feel sad, the image of that child in the hospital comes up in my mind, holding his favorite, frightened teddy bear. I lay with him on the bed and hugged him until he fell asleep» 

Kuro sighed. All those memories of them as children always made him move, despite the fact that he did not consider himself a sentimental person.

«Why are you telling me all this? You barely know me...» Keith asked softly.

«I don't know...» he said «Takashi trusted you so much... I think... You are a good person» 

Keith smiled «You know, I think you're the only person besides Shiro who ever said it» 

«Well, of course» he said, and laughed when Keith made a confused face. «Most people are either selfish assholes, or completely blind» 

Keith chuckled.

«Thanks» 

«No, thank you» Kuro replied with a smile.

After that, there was silence. A comfortable and peaceful silence, not as embarrassing as that at the church.

«Hey, I should have some beer, do you want it?» Keith asked suddenly.

«Sure, why not» 

-

The sun's rays entered the slightly torn window curtain into the cabin bedroom.

Those same rays hit dark hair that was resting on a pillow.

Keith slowly opened his eyes.

In front of him he saw the slightly ruined wooden wall which absorbed the sun's rays of dawn.

Is, behind him, someone had just murmured something slowly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Keith's eyes widened when the memories of the night before surfaced his mind.

Fuck. 


End file.
